


Travelers on the Wind

by PrincessLink



Series: Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [8]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Rune Factory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: Hal is excited for Rune Factory 5.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Series: Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Travelers on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Literally try to tell me this (https://youtu.be/oI_ZMPaMBW8) isn't something Hal would love.

Dave's just relaxing on the couch when he hears a yell. Hal runs into the room, sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Dave asks, concerned.

Hal nods.

"Why're you crying then?" Dave asks.

"There's a new Rune Factory 5 trailer," Hal sobs.

"And that's... bad?" Dave asks.

"Nooooo," Hal says, "It's good. It's so good."

"Then why the fuck are you crying?" Dave asks.

Hal rubs his eyes.

"I'm happy," he says, "It's been seven years since the last one came out. Seven years, David."

"Okay, jeez," Dave says, "That's a long time. I get it."

"No you don't," Hal says.

"You're right, I don't," Dave says, "'Cause I'm not a NERD like you."

"Hey!" Hal says, swatting him on the top of his head.

Dave smiles. He grabs Hal's hand and pulls him onto the couch.

"How 'bout you show me this trailer?" he asks.

Hal's face lights up. He fiddles with his phone, which he'd been clutching to his chest, and hands it to Dave. He presses play on the video. The game turns out to be the exact kind of anime nonsense Hal loves, with some mention of romance. The video's over quickly, and then Hal's looking at Dave expectantly.

"Well?" he asks.

"Was that... a bipedal sheep?" Dave asks.

"Yes!" Hal says excitedly, "They're called Woolies and they're the best!"

Dave laughs.

"I'm serious! They're so great, the main character's half-Wooly in Rune Factory 3!"

"I'm sorry, somebody fucked a sheep?" Dave asks blankly.

"No!" Hal says defensively, "Or... well, yeah. Look, just don't think about it too much."

"Weird..." Dave mutters.

"Stooooop," Hal pouts.

He jumps up and starts pacing, flapping his hands and squealing excitedly.

"Hal, calm down," Dave says.

"I can't," Hal says, "Why can't it be 2021 yet?"

"'Cause that's not how time works," Dave says.

Hal groans. Dave can't help laughing. Hal's so excited, it's adorable.

"What?" Hal asks him.

"Nothin'," Dave says, "I love you."

Hal doesn't answer. He's staring out the window, probably daydreaming. He hums quietly.

"That from Rune Factory?" Dave asks.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," Hal says.

"'S fine." Dave smiles. "Here, you wanna show me more Rune Factory?"

"Okay," Hal says, "Um, we should start with the original, right? Even though the games aren't really connected. 'Cept the original and Frontier, I guess. And... yeah, let's start with the first one. I'm gonna go get my DS, okay. I'll be right back."

He runs off to their bedroom. Dave smiles.


End file.
